Welcome To Pellynesia
by Tartarus13
Summary: Percy Jackson as a young child has a talent with music that has drawn a strange alien like creature close to him. Bad for them the Hunters Of Artemis are after the pillow like alien creature. Rated M for Ski Fi, Possible cursing, and gore in space.
1. Chapter 1

A strange creature walked through the forest. It resembled a pillow but it was grey and had symbols in its skin that looked like the different types of sports balls.

"Brrseie! Ymmyu," it said as it picked a red berry from a tree and munched on it. Then an arrow whizzed by and nearly caught the creature.

Artemis, the proud Goddess of The Hunt stepped out behind the trees. Around the Pellynesian creature the Hunters of Artemis stepped out, arrows pointed at the creature.

The creature squealed and ran away as fast as its little tiny feet could carry him.

The Hunters searched and searched but could not find him. Finally they found something. A six year old child sitting in front of four tents and behind a pot of stew which was cooking. He was holding a flute and on his shoulders was the strange little Pellynesian. He brought the flute and played a beautiful tune. The notes that played made it seem like a woman's voice was singing while playing a Piano. It was obvious this child was talented with music. The birds came down chirping surrounding him. The wild dears and lions that prowled the forest came out of the trees and laid down.

Even the Hunters of Artemis and Artemis herself faltered listening to the beautiful tune. Soon the song stopped and he got up and said, "Pellys it's getting dark. We must sleep and thank the gods we lived another day." Both of them retreated to a dark purple tent. All the other tents zipped themselves up and sunk into the ground. The purple one stayed above ground, but the zipper that used to be there was gone and there was no opening. There a few windows on the sides though, curtains were covering them and there was light coming out. The pot was gone but a beautiful aroma was coming from the tent.

**-X-**

At dawn the next morning the other three tents popped out of the ground and the Hunters of Artemis of woke. The Pellynesian, Pellys, had came out following the child. The child looked around and his eyes landed on the Hunters of Artemis who were still cloaked in the darkness of the forest. "We have visitors Pellys," the child said before bending down and grabbing something from a little slot on the side of his boot, the flute! He threw it up in the air and it became and staff. He picked Pellys up and put Pellys on his back. He then tapped the butt of the staff on the ground and jumped. The flute landed back in the slot and the child's hands were linked on to the tree branches. He hoisted himself up and appeared on the giant leaves above.

**-X-**

The Hunters watched as the tents collapsed and became bees and flew up through the leaves. Following the child they also jumped up onto the top of the branches already seeing the boy with a backpack on, with the Pellynesian inside looking out the top, at them. The boy got up and ran. Picking up speed with every step.

Pellys disappeared inside the backpack which seemed impossible because of how small it was. He popped back up holding darts, and with impossible accuracy threw them at the Hunters. The darts held a poison that paralyzes the enemy. Four hunters had fallen by two darts and Artemis didn't want to know how many more would fall. She used goddess-like speed and started catch up with them. Pellys noticed this and put his tiny hands on the young child's back, speeding him up drastically. Soon the child became so fast not even Artemis could see him. Eventually the Hunters had to stop to help their frozen comrades.

**-X-**

After four months the child and his friend Pellys arrived at their destination. The Athens, in Greece. There were thousands of people holding stuff working at the markets. The reason they came here because the Oracle currently resided there. Pellys got out of the backpack and landed on the ground with not a single sound. He and the child, Perseus, made their way to temple. They walked in and looked at the old woman. She closed her eyes and shadows appeared on the walls. Pictures of men holding snakes and going to war. Blood. Kronos returning.

"Fourteen Askraliashul-Years away the planet exists,"

"It's gone astray,"

"He must return,"

"He must be fine,"

"He must be revealed,"

"All of this in the right time."

Pelly's scoffed, "Thtsa te wrsto prphcyoe thtsa vree bnee tldo!"

"I must agree, Pellys, but if they're talking about something happening on Askraliashul that's bad isn't it. Isn't that where the most Selementiesh ore exists althrough out the galaxy?" Pellys nodded, "crrctoe!"

"Well Pellys it seems we have a long journey ahead of us."

"To Olympus yes!" a voice rang out through the temple. Pellys and Perseus turned around to see Artemis and her Hunters standing at the door.

**A.N: **_Hey guys Tartarus13 here and I got a new story here. Yeah, yeah, you don't understand what Pellys was saying I know, I do too. . . . . Just some background knowledge. He comes from a planet called Pellynesia he met Perseus on earth and this is just the start of an amazing Sky Fi Space Journey story. And yes, this is Pertemis who can blame me I'm a major Pertemis fan! also Askraliashul is pronounced Ask-Rail-Ee-Ah-Sh-all and Pellys is pronounced Pell-Ee-zz. Pellynesia is pronounce: Pell-Uh-Nee-She-Uh. Pellynesian: Pell-Uh-Nee-She-In. This may be my main project for now but I'm going to release something pretty soon called Alternate Wars. Starting off with like 7k words or something. __**Also lets try for 6 review for next chapter.**_

_._

_._

_._

_-Tartarus13_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson_


	2. YO OP DUDE!

"Ha, ti smsee ew gto fndou," Pellys said. "What are we going to do Pellys?" Perseus asked. Pellys got out a walkie talkie thing and held it up. "Bmea su pu Scotty!" suddenly Pellys and Perseus started flowing and become gold particles before disappearing and reappearing in a tiny shuttlecraft just above the temple. Pellys got into the chair and pulled a lever. Suddenly the shuttlecraft lurched and shot of up into the sky. Pellys flew back nearly hitting the wall but Perseus caught him and walked up and sat down in the chair. Perseus got in a comfortable position and looked up a punched a few buttons and a steering wheel came out of the top and Perseus pushed a button and the side and the shuttle flew at amazing speeds. In the background Pellys was eating cheerios and was watching Star Wars. Perseus jerked the wheel to right and the landed on a giant mountain. They both got out. Pellys was holding a set of keys. He locked the shuttle and clicked a button. Armor plating covered the shuttle and it disappeared and faded. They both hiked up the mountain knowing to get to Olympus it would be a long hike.

**-X-**

Artemis was angry. The stupid Alien said something like "Beam us up Scotty," and they both disappeared. She walked into Olympus and called a council meeting. Everyone flashed in. "Why did you call this meeting, daughter!" Zeus asked. "I found the Alien. He escaped, _I want his head mounted on my wall!" _she said finishing with a scream. "Well, get your Huntresses and hunt him down! You are the goddess of hunting you know!" Zeus exclaimed. Artemis' eyes flashed dangerously. "I'm not the goddess of hunting, I'm the goddess of The Hunt!" She said. She got on her throne and screamed. "Who put this atomic bomb on my−" she was cut off just realizing that it was an atomic bomb and fainted.

"Wkea gddssoe!" Pellys said now standing in the door way. "Ah, let me translate Pellys said 'Weak goddess." Zeus' eyes trailed across the room very slowly eventually landing on the child and his Alien friend.

"Damn, Pells you're good looking," said Aphrodite. Pellys took out a gun and shot a laser out of it that destroyed Aphrodite's make-up. Then he put the gun away. And picked up Artemis and walked out of The Throne Room followed by Perseus. They walked down hill and got in the shuttle and they both left. The only evidence that they were there was a cheerio box.

**A.N: **_'Sup guys. That was a short chapter it's just cause someone mentioned that I hadn't mentioned what exactly Pellys is. Just sort of some background knowledge but the bad ss adventures and such are coming soon. And yeah Pellys is OP but you'll learn why soon. Also young sir, A.N stands for Authors Note not annnnnnn(d) plus yo reviews didn't show up cause my stuff got wacked up. Check out my other stories and guys_

_._

_._

_.__**LETS TRY FOR 2 REVIEWS :D THAT ARE MADE BY ACTUAL USERS GUESTS CAN USE IT BUT DON'T JUST CHANGE YOUR NAME _ !**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_-Tartarus13_


	3. Mooshrooms and Scrap Metal

_**WARNING: If you are frightened by intense horror and disgusting things don't read this chapter. It contains many horrifying horrorific horror scenes. You have been warned!**_

Perseus' Point of View (POV):

_I ran as fast as I could trying to escape. I turned around. "Ahhhhhhhhh!" Artemis was standing there. Her eyes were a swirling black. "Time to die son of Arkthreos. You may be a Time Master. Just because your father created Time Travel don't think I'll give you mercy!" She smiled and got out a knife and it was stained in blood. Suddenly the Hunters of Artemis stepped out. But they weren't normal. Their clothes was stained with blood. Their eye sockets were gushing blood and their eyeballs weren't there. One of them had their shirt ripped, instead of flesh there, there was a rib poking out. I screamed! I ran as fast as I could._

I bolted upright breathing heavily, beads of sweat were on my face. I grabbed my black shirt from next to my sleeping bag. I threw it on and walked up into the front of the shuttle and saw Pellys driving calmly as he reached for Cheerios and he turned up heading to Egypt. I walked up and sat down and put on a headset testing for any Thought-Frequencies or Alien Frequencies. Then I disabled the pilot Pellys was using and pushed the movement stick and we shot forward. I tapped on a few of the buttons and turned on the Kryptic-Hypothis-Fire-Blast . We shot forward speeding up our time to Egypt in half. Suddenly the shuttle lost power. The craft's lights blinked out. Suddenly the shuttle lost power. Suddenly our T.V. came down and a man with flickering robe appeared. His face was painted white and his eyes were bleeding.

One of them was sliced open and the other had pins stuck in it. "Ahhhhhh, the famous Pellys, son of the Time Warp god, Hellingwarp. It seems your time has come to an end. Your space-shuttle is out of power. It's engine and every part is not able to function. After this message is done it will completely disappear." The message ended and our craft fell and everything was turned into black burnt bent metal. We were on the ground. I got out my Phaser and jumped up looking around making sure no one was watching. With our advanced technology we could have disrupted time. Suddenly I heard rustling in the bushes and I walked close to it slowly. Quicker than I could follow a cat jumped towards me. The cat jumped on my shoulders and went to sleep. Pellys waddled towards me and started talking in Pellynesian. "Perseus it seems our Space-Shuttle is not functioning. Someone could potentially find it and figure out how it worked making tracers and that would not be good. It could make an alternate Timension. Good thing I have this," he held up a tiny sack that could hang on my neck. He then did a motion with his foot and all the scrap metal and parts jumped into the sack. He then gave it to me and I put it on my neck. We walked to on towards to the main city of Greece. Oelympuians. As we arrived an old man came toward us and his face was covered by mold and fungus. He opened his mouth and he had rotting teeth covered with blood. "You will die! You will feel pain!" He died and suddenly I felt something constricting my neck. The pouch's strings was constricting my neck. I fell to the ground my vision turned red and then I fainted.

**-X-**

**(Ten days after he fainted. He was attacked and was seriously injured. Also Calypso hasn't been sentenced to her island yet)**

I woke up in a straw hut. "Stay, you're still injured." A woman's voice said. I followed her instructions and I felt a wet cloth being put on my forehead. I fell asleep again. I had another dream:

_An old man with a long grey beard _**(ITS GANDALG! Joking!) **_"You have a long journey ahead of you son. He gestured me to come over. He showed me tons of metal and random wires and other weird stuff. He started putting them all together than attached a little seat and put a monkey in the seat. He then pressed some buttons and a '-62' appeared on the screen. He then clicked the red button, then he flicked a lever. The monkey suddenly disappeared and the little machine reappeared. The man typed in '-58' and then clicked the buttons again. The machine reappeared with the same monkey but now the monkey was four years older than when I last saw him fifteen seconds ago. Suddenly I realized what it was. A Time Machine. He then pressed his finger to my temple and I fell to the ground as tons of memory's came to me. He helped me up and walked over and had some other spare parts. He put them together. "It's an E__lucidator." He showed me what it can do. Then he transferred some more memories to me. Then I woke up. I looked down and saw I didn't have a shirt. And I also saw the reason why. There was a giant gash across my stomach. I got up and walked out to see tons of red cows with mushrooms on them. "They're Mooshrooms." Said a voice behind. I turned to see a young girl about my age. "I'm Calypso." She said. "Calie-Pip-So?" I asked. She smiled, "Cu-Lip-So, not Caliepipso silly." I blushed. "Where's my friend?" I asked. "Oh, you mean the gray creature? He's out back playing with the baby Mooshrooms. I went opening the gate and saw Pellys riding the Mooshrooms._ "Yo Pells, whatcha doin'?" I asked. He turned and nearly fell off the Mooshroom. "Oh, hi Perseus. This is Jakkxon. He's nine and really nice. Can we keep him?" Pellys asked. I fell to the ground with a cat on my back. I turned to see the cat we met from earlier. "Meow?" it asked. I rolled my eyes and said, "Meowwww." It scurried away and I jumped on Jakkxon and we rode in to the distance.

_**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE**_

**AN: **_If my writing got bad at the end it's cause I did this in more day and the day I finished I got __**no **__sleep. So I'm worn out. I tried to make a chapter with at least 2k words but couldn't do it. I hope you liked this longer chapter. It's fine if your waiting for an update for forever and nothing happens you can PM me and tell me I'm being a wimp and to stop playing video games. Also when I reread the last part… I'm pretty sure that's the worst cliffy I've ever ever ever ever done in my history of writing. Also I uploaded a cover for story. It's a pixilated Pellys. It's pretty good. Spent a few hours recording me making it. Also next chapter will probably be 6k words. The reason I haven't updated in so long is one, I went on a trip, two, I built a new computer, three, I needed to download word, and four, I'm really busy coding a mass multiplayer hunger games-sorta-game Plus when I originally wrote this chapter there was a Pellys POV in Pellynesian it was mostly supposed to make you mad. Anyways, I think the creepy dreams were better if you're scared don't read it. It was my fault I didn't sleep at all, I was rereading the chapter. . . . I'm easily scared. If anyone hasn't checked it out try the fanfic Misery's Smile. It's a great story, also Road To Darkness by Nerdbirder. I've never seen so much potential in any person who's written for the first time. . . . Well anyways this is probably my second most successful story yet, this was just an idea I got from listening to a song and well. . . some other stuff but you guys didn't think I'd forget did you:_

_I want 8 reviews for next chapter. MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAH. :D_

_Tartarus13 out._

_(By the way did you like my new outro however you spell it. __**God Jam it dude I'm sorry I know I signed out already **_*Gets beaten in the head with a baseball bat* **(Whispers: By guys!)! AHHHHHHHHHHH**


End file.
